encontra mikey
by ortegabasconaida
Summary: leo,mikey ,casey
1. chapter 2

era una noche en ny se encontraban las 4 tortugas saltando de tejado en tejado mientras realizaban su patrulla

mikey:(bostezado) acabamos tengo sueño

leo: aun no faltan unas calles mas

rafa: si y no seas lloron y vamos

mikey: p

donnie: por alli a kramg

leo: vamos

rafa: esta vez no lo estrope ok?

o

mikey: pero la otra,vez fue un accidente

donnie: calla y vamos

mikey:bien

llegaron donde los krangs

leo:bien con sigilo ninfa

todos asiente

donnie: bien llevarnos al mutajeno

leo:bien raph,donnie yo yo iremos a buscar el mutajeno makey quedate aqui

mikey:pero leo

leo lanzo una mirada q significaba q era mejor no discutir con el y se fue

mikey:q aburrido ( apoyado con la pared)pero q

mikey vio una sombra acercarse a la alarma de intrusos y a tratar de atacarlo

este desaparece y mikey por error activo la alarma

leo:mikey

rafa: que sucede eres estupido o q

donnie:no hay tiempo tenemos q( no pudo termiar de hablar ya que un rayo le da en el brazo)

leo:donnie..

rafa: hay que salir de aqui

apenas salieron del edifio exploto alcantarillas

donnie:(con el brazo vendado)buen trabajo mikey ahora el krangs tienen el mutajeno

leo: q te pasa,porque nos delataste

rafa: eres inutil

mikey: pero yo

leo: nunca haces algo bien

donnie: ninfa de pacotilla

splinter:(el ya sabia todo)es la segunda vez que una mision falla por tu culpa q te pasa

rafa:es una carga eso es lo que pasa

donnie:si q hubiera pasado si era peor q pasaban si alguien se lastimaba o espera

yo estoy herido por tu torpeza

mikey( con la cabeza gacha)

splinter:eres un desorgullo miguel angel yo no te entrene para esto

mikey: pero fue un accidente

rafa: siempre con las misma escusa.por una vez en tu vida se rresponsable por tu culpa donnie esta herido ojalas te mueras ya no soporto fallar por tu culpa

mikey:( conteniendo las lagrimas)bueno si eso piensan ( se va corriendo a la habitacion)

pow mikey

me siento la peor escobia del mundo encerio miensan eso de mi soy una carga

creo que si ya no me necesitan solo les estrobo hasta me quieren muerto

mañana me ire de aqui asi ellos estaran felices

ademas no creo que se molesten en buscarme

¿Que abra sido esa sombra?eso lo averiguare en otro momento

creo que llore mucho mi banada esta mojada y mis ojos me arden

pero

pq

no

solo fue un accidente

find pov mikey


	2. 1 (11-12 08:16:11)

era una noche en ny se encontraban las 4 tortugas saltando de tejado en tejado mientras realizaban su patrulla

mikey:(bostezado) acabamos tengo sueño

leo: aun no faltan unas calles mas

rafa: si y no seas lloron y vamos

mikey: p

donnie: por alli a kramg

leo: vamos

rafa: esta vez no lo estrope ok?

o

mikey: pero la otra,vez fue un accidente

donnie: calla y vamos

mikey:bien

llegaron donde los krangs

leo:bien con sigilo ninfa

todos asiente

donnie: bien llevarnos al mutajeno

leo:bien raph,donnie yo yo iremos a buscar el mutajeno makey quedate aqui

mikey:pero leo

leo lanzo una mirada q significaba q era mejor no discutir con el y se fue

mikey:q aburrido ( apoyado con la pared)pero q

mikey vio una sombra acercarse a la alarma de intrusos y a tratar de atacarlo

este desaparece y mikey por error activo la alarma

leo:mikey

rafa: que sucede eres estupido o q

donnie:no hay tiempo tenemos q( no pudo termiar de hablar ya que un rayo le da en el brazo)

leo:donnie..

rafa: hay que salir de aqui

apenas salieron del edifio exploto alcantarillas

donnie:(con el brazo vendado)buen trabajo mikey ahora el krangs tienen el mutajeno

leo: q te pasa,porque nos delataste

rafa: eres inutil

mikey: pero yo

leo: nunca haces algo bien

donnie: ninfa de pacotilla

splinter:(el ya sabia todo)es la segunda vez que una mision falla por tu culpa q te pasa

rafa:es una carga eso es lo que pasa

donnie:si q hubiera pasado si era peor q pasaban si alguien se lastimaba o espera

yo estoy herido por tu torpeza

mikey( con la cabeza gacha)

splinter:eres un desorgullo miguel angel yo no te entrene para esto

mikey: pero fue un accidente

rafa: siempre con las misma escusa.por una vez en tu vida se rresponsable por tu culpa donnie esta herido ojalas te mueras ya no soporto fallar por tu culpa

mikey:( conteniendo las lagrimas)bueno si eso piensan ( se va corriendo a la habitacion)

pow mikey

me siento la peor escobia del mundo encerio miensan eso de mi soy una carga

creo que si ya no me necesitan solo les estrobo hasta me quieren muerto

mañana me ire de aqui asi ellos estaran felices

ademas no creo que se molesten en buscarme

¿Que abra sido esa sombra?eso lo averiguare en otro momento

creo que llore mucho mi banada esta mojada y mis ojos me arden

pero

pq

no

solo fue un accidente

find pov mikey


	3. 1

era una noche en ny se encontraban las 4 tortugas saltando de tejado en tejado mientras realizaban su patrulla

mikey:(bostezado) acabamos tengo sueño

leo: aun no faltan unas calles mas

rafa: si y no seas lloron y vamos

mikey: p

donnie: por alli a kramg

leo: vamos

rafa: esta vez no lo estrope ok?

o

mikey: pero la otra,vez fue un accidente

donnie: calla y vamos

mikey:bien

llegaron donde los krangs

leo:bien con sigilo ninfa

todos asiente

donnie: bien llevarnos al mutajeno

leo:bien raph,donnie yo yo iremos a buscar el mutajeno makey quedate aqui

mikey:pero leo

leo lanzo una mirada q significaba q era mejor no discutir con el y se fue

mikey:q aburrido ( apoyado con la pared)pero q

mikey vio una sombra acercarse a la alarma de intrusos y a tratar de atacarlo

este desaparece y mikey por error activo la alarma

leo:mikey

rafa: que sucede eres estupido o q

donnie:no hay tiempo tenemos q( no pudo termiar de hablar ya que un rayo le da en el brazo)

leo:donnie..

rafa: hay que salir de aqui

apenas salieron del edifio exploto alcantarillas

donnie:(con el brazo vendado)buen trabajo mikey ahora el krangs tienen el mutajeno

leo: q te pasa,porque nos delataste

rafa: eres inutil

mikey: pero yo

leo: nunca haces algo bien

donnie: ninfa de pacotilla

splinter:(el ya sabia todo)es la segunda vez que una mision falla por tu culpa q te pasa

rafa:es una carga eso es lo que pasa

donnie:si q hubiera pasado si era peor q pasaban si alguien se lastimaba o espera

yo estoy herido por tu torpeza

mikey( con la cabeza gacha)

splinter:eres un desorgullo miguel angel yo no te entrene para esto

mikey: pero fue un accidente

rafa: siempre con las misma escusa.por una vez en tu vida se rresponsable por tu culpa donnie esta herido ojalas te mueras ya no soporto fallar por tu culpa

mikey:( conteniendo las lagrimas)bueno si eso piensan ( se va corriendo a la habitacion)

pow mikey

me siento la peor escobia del mundo encerio miensan eso de mi soy una carga

creo que si ya no me necesitan solo les estrobo hasta me quieren muerto

mañana me ire de aqui asi ellos estaran felices

ademas no creo que se molesten en buscarme

¿Que abra sido esa sombra?eso lo averiguare en otro momento

creo que llore mucho mi banada esta mojada y mis ojos me arden

pero

pq

no

solo fue un accidente

find pov mikey


End file.
